Hating Valentines!?
by Earth Angel in Silver
Summary: This is so out of date, but hey I'm trying to load my first story on here. Its exactly what the title says, finding love while hating valentines, on Valentines Day. This is a Usagi Mamo-chan fic.


Hi minna. How is everyone? I know that you'll never answer that question  
but I thought I would ask. How many people here hate Valentines Day??  
I do, I do. Sucks when you got no one and all the happy couples are   
around you celebrating their love. I decided to write a little   
Valentines, Usagi-Mamoru fic, for all ya. The beginning is in Usagi's  
perspective on just how she feels about Valentines Day, if truth be told  
its how I feel. If there are any single Mamoru look alikes out there,  
email me! I once promised myself that I would never become a hopeless   
romantic and read those mushy stories (I was a tomboy) But it all   
changed when I started watching Sailor Moon.   
  
Disclaimer: They are making me say this: I don't own Sailor Moon  
So please dont sue. I don't have much money anyways.  
  
POLL: Why do most people hate Mamoru's green jacket. Personally I find  
it better than the yellow and purple shirt. Maybe I have no fashion sense.  
He looks kinda sexy with the green jacket and the black turtle   
neck, actually its the turtle neck.... okay its not the clothes,  
and that shouldn't matter anyways. I really wish that I had a real   
life Mamo-chan!   
  
  
  
Hating Valentines!?  
Rated PG-13  
By Earth Angel  
Email Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
@------------------  
  
  
What would happen if you never found love. It hasnt   
found me.   
  
I should introduce myself. My name is Serenity, but everyone calls  
me by my middle name, Usagi, and I'm fifteen and in ninth grade.  
I want only the man that is my soulmate to call me by my first name.   
You see I'm different then other girls, besides the whole being a  
Senshi, yes I am Sailor Moon. I hide myself behind the whole   
crybaby act. Yes it is all just an act. I like have my reasons,   
please don't ask, I'm different in the sense on how I see the world   
and how it sees me. I have never felt the kiss of a man, in the way  
it was suppose to be. Why do people fall in love? Is it just something  
that happens? Is it just because they can match each other in bed,  
that buring desire they feel for each other. All my friends have found   
love, they just don't really realize it completely. Sure I don't know   
love myself, but I've seen the thing called love before. I can tell   
that Rei-chan has that hidden love, Minako-chan the bubbley love,   
Makoto-chan has the buring love, and Ami-chan the shy love, each for a  
special someone. Each of these loves burn like Makoto's, but are shown   
in a different way. I've fallen in love, but he hasn't fallen in love with  
me. He loves to torment me each day. But something draws me near him.   
  
I've always hated Valentines Day. Such a horrid day to celebrate love.   
Sometimes I would just like to take those little heart shape cakes   
then throw them, and smash them into peoples faces saying, "Happy   
Valentines Day, *enter bad name here*." I have always watched the   
happy couples, how many of those relationships do you think are true?  
I'm always depressed on this day. The flowers the candy the singing  
telagrams, make me feel the void in my life. Sure, some guys come on   
to me, but I have never accepted ones offer, because I know that   
they just want to get down my pants. Is it too much to ask? To be  
loved? I'm not desperate, it just feels as if I should be searching and   
looking for someone. No just anyone the one that is my soulmate. That he  
is just around the corner, and I catch a glimps of him.   
What is it about this Valentines Day that feels so different  
then the rest?   
  
  
@---------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi brushed threw her long waterfall of golden hair. She went to   
put it up into the usuall odango style but stopped suddenly at the   
thought of her daily meeting with a certain baka. Today the thought   
of being teased didn't help matters any. She let her hair fall out of  
her hands and brushed it a few more times. Then she got up, grabbed her  
school bag and left.   
  
@---------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mamoru sat in the arcade waiting for his coffee, which his best   
friend Motoki was making for him. He had a terrible day, first he woke  
up late and missed running into Usagi, that was a good thing, but  
something about not running into her, just seemed to put a dapper on  
today. Then when he got to school the professor placed a huge project  
on him, the girls chased him around all day asking him out and when he  
got to work, he screwed up and the boss yelled at him. How he hated   
Valentines Day. He felt as if someone had placed a huge sign on his head  
saying "Single, ripe for the picking! Come and get it" He hated this   
day, dreaded it every year. He wished he had found the one. His soulmate  
and to spend this beautiful day with her, but instead he got a bunch of   
sex addicted, desperate sluts that chased after him, trying to woe him in  
everyway possible.  
  
He looked up at the clock and saw that she was five minutes late  
he heard teh bell ring and looked over, expecting to see Usagi,  
but instead saw the most beautiful creature he had ever see. She  
had long legs that reached from on end to the other, a perfect body in   
the same school uniform that Usagi wore, long thick shimmering, golden  
hair that reached to her ankles, and the most beautiful sky blue  
eyes he had even seen, pure and loving, but with a glimmer of hurt in them  
he realized then that he knew those eyes. Those where the eyes that   
clashed with him everyday. They were the eyes of Usagi.   
  
Usagi walked up to the counter and looked at the boys. All day every   
eye had been turned on her and every male mouth left standing open,   
including Mamoru. Should it matter that much to her, her mind asked her  
but her heart told her that it made all the difference. She had liked   
getting all the attention on today of all days. She hated today, she   
didn't care for all the attention, but it was better then all the other  
Valentines Days she had ever had. Motoki had finally composed himself and  
was nudging Mamoru, which Mamoru finally realized that he was drooling  
and turned away from her. Motoki shallowed, "Us-a-gi-ch-aa-n?"   
Usagi took her seat and shook her head, "Yep its me. I thought I would   
wear my hair down to day. Does it look okay? People have been staring  
at me all day." She pretended to be almost mortified. Acting was her  
strong point. "It l-looks fine, Usagi-chan. I'll get you the usual."  
Motoki started to get the chocolate shake for her all the while   
thinking of how wonderful his girlfriend was and how much Usagi was   
like a little sister to him. Those where the thoughts he had to keep   
in his mind he knew. Usagi was beautiful, no getting around that one.  
  
Mamoru on the other hand couldn't believe that his Odango Atama was so  
gorgeous. Wait a minute, his Odango Atama, since when did she become  
his. His heart sang out to him but his mind tried to quiet it. But this  
time it didn't work. That was the moment in time that he realized for the  
first time that he was in love with Usagi. She was everything he wanted  
to be and everything he wanted in a woman. For once Chiba Mamoru had  
been whipped.  
  
He was still   
trying so very hard to get back on track. Who would know that she   
would come in looking like THAT. If he hadn't reconized her eyes he  
wouldn't have know that the creature infront was the same as the   
whirl wind that he ran into everyday and loved to tease as much as  
possible. She was just so cute when she was angry.... wait cute?  
Maybe it was this Valentines thing kicking in. He turned back to the   
blonds, "So Odango Atama, why isn't your hair up in its usual style?" If  
truth be told he liked that style it suited her personality, it was   
part of her and with or without it she was beautiful. "I didn't put it   
up so you wouldn't call me Odango Atama and you cant call me that as long  
as my hair is down." What Mamoru did next surprised both Motoki and Usagi.  
He parted her hair and then tried to make his own Odango's in her hair but  
came up with one messy bun with a streamer. It was a total reck.  
  
She blushed slightly as he messed in her hair, not really sure what to   
make of it. He let the hair fall down on her back, trying to straiten it  
as best he could. Motoki watched with interest and went into the back  
room. If only these two realized how they felt about each other,   
scheaming went threw his head. If only he could trap the two together.  
Things always came out when you were stuck together for a few hours,  
he knew that there was no other way. Another argument had started up   
when he was thinking.  
  
"Odango Atama."  
  
"Baka."   
  
"You're so immature Odango. Have you ever tried to grow up once in your  
life. You are such a crybaby why dont you just go fail another test."  
  
Usagi walled out the door only this time Mamoru followed her, planning   
to make up for what he had said.  
  
  
  
He finally caught up to her in the rose gardens of the Tokyo Park.  
He found her crying under a tree, "Usa whats wrong?" He came up   
beside her and gathered her in his arms unwilling to let her be so sad.  
It wasn't in her nature to be this way, he knew she was one of the   
happiest people he would ever know and that he never wanted to change.  
"Mamoru there is something I must tell you, I don't know if I can wait   
another day, to take another breath, with out utering these words.   
I can't keep my emotions bottled up. You can throw what I have to say   
back into my face but I need you to know that I love you, Mamo-chan.  
I hate today so much. Everything reminds me of what I want with you.  
I was always afraid of telling you before, afraid that you would reject  
me, afraid of being alone. I hid myself in a world of childness.  
I was afraid that you would be like other guys. Even though you teased me  
I knew that you were kind and gentle beneath I saw it when you   
didn't know it. I can understand if you will reject me now, but I couldn't  
go another minute without telling you whats in my heart and soul."  
Mamoru sat in total shock. Not sure if he could speak. Not sure if   
he should even think about it. What if it was all just a dream.  
That she loved him just as much as he loved her. Slowly he slipped his  
arms around her waist and buried himself in her hair. Gentley kissing her  
ear he whispered the words right back. The words they had both been longing  
to hear, "I love you too Usako. I have loved you since I first saw you.  
I was just to stubborn to realize it and I know that I'm not good enough  
for you. But give me a chance and I won't be like the other guys."   
The tears stood now in both their eyes. "I would like that very much   
Mamo-chan." She whispered back and his lips took hers in an earth shattering  
kiss. With this kiss she could see his heart and soul. They became two   
people with one soul, forever linked together in spirit. She knew then  
that she had found her soulmate.  
  
@-------------  
the next day  
  
"Odango Atama."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Wont you to ever stop fighting?" Motoki interupted the two in their  
daily fight hoping that his plan of locking them in the store room   
together would work. "Naa never." Usagi waved her threw up her hands.  
"So Oda-" Mamoru was stopped short by a kiss. He pulled her into him and   
Motoki just stood there in total shock, eyes wide, frozen with a   
rag halfway to the counter. "So where do you wanna go tonight my Usako?"  
They both looked at Motoki and laughed. "I think he took that well."  
Usagi waved her hand infront of Motoki's face but the green eyes   
just stared blankly on, as if he had seen the end of the world and   
still couldn't believe it.   
  
Usagi stopped in an old alley, and pulled out a pink calculator, talking  
into it. Then she pulled out her brooch and called out "Moon Prism Power!"  
Ribbons and light surrounded her and when she came out of it she   
was Sailor Moon. She didn't see Mamoru in the dark of night. Holding the  
bag that she had forgotten.   
  
  
@-----------------  
a week later.....  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moons tiara missed the pissed off youma. It   
then came running at her and this time it hit dead on. No Tuxedo Karmen  
saved her this time. She slowly got up from the blow. The other senshi  
all knocked out from pervious hits and wounds. The youma stood a   
few feet away, waiting for the perfect time to strike. It started its  
attack and this time a red rose stopped it.   
  
The youma started up another attack before anyone could stop it. It threw  
a whirl wind at Tuxedo Karmen knocking him off his feet and the mask off   
his face.   
  
(Yeah I know they both figure it out on the same day and all  
but I'm in a hurry. I don't wanna bother with little details. As long as  
they know I'm happy.)  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic." Sailor Moon threw her tiara once more and hit the youma  
destroying it. She went over to see if Tuxedo Karmen was okay and put out  
a hand to help him. He reached up and took it and blue eyes meet blue eyes.  
Shock hit Sailor Moons face. Tears filled her eyes. She turned around and   
ran.  
  
  
When he finally caught up to her, he had found Sailor Moon in the same place   
they had declared their love two weeks earlier. "Usako-"  
"When were you going to tell me Mamoru?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question. I saw you transform last week.  
I just didn't know how to tell you that I was Tuxedo Karmen. I think  
I've always know that you were Sailor Moon I just didn't know how to  
admitt it to myself."  
  
"I guess I've always know too. I had feelings for both of you. I feel  
stupid for not seeing it."  
  
"It doesn't matter now Usako." he brushed away a straying hair from her  
face, "We will be together from now on and nothing can come in our way.  
We are soulmates. I love you Usako."  
  
"I love you to Mamo-chan. We are soulmates and nothing can change how   
I much I love you." They clung to each other, trying to mold not just their  
souls but their bodies as well in this kiss. Soft lips to soft lips   
searching each other. Tounges twisting. Melting together forever.   
Usagi pulled out of the kiss first. "Hey Mamo-chan, Usagi isn't my real name.  
Serenity is my first name and I want you to know it because I love you."  
He let butterfly kisses fall on her eye lids. "It suits you." And he  
pulled her closer for another kiss.  
  
@-------------------------  
  
THE END! I'm so happy I finshed it. It was my first try at one parter   
romance. First try at romance anyways. I working on it in my other fan  
fics. Please let me know what you think. EMAIL IS GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Its food for the soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
